User blog:Mushroomsalad/A story I decided to do because i was bored
So, it was a normal day in Battle Cats land. The cats and enemies were just fighting. Cat: I'm getting tired of this. Tank Cat: What d'you mean? Castaway Cat: He means just fighting. It's the same formula again and again. Doge: Hey! We're here you know! Mistress Celeboodle: I am a very busy woman! Hurry up! Marinmizu: Shut up stupid alien mortal. Mistress Celeboodle: 'gulp' Dark hippoe: HURRY UP!!!!!!!! Kasa Jizo: Ooooh, a new black enemy! Maglev Cat: Ok (runs full-speed into enemy base and wins) Le'Boin: Darn. Dark Emperor Nyandam: We'll get em' next time. The next day in the cat base Cat: Nobody listens to me. Stupid Cat: Lol XD rekt Cat: Wait... you're not even a cat! Get him boys! Singer Cat: I'm A GIRL!!!!!!!! Cat: Fine..... Girls and Boys. They beat up Stupid Cat Stupid Cat: I'll get you one day! Jameria Cat: Message! Cat: Oh egads! So they go to the place where message was said. Skelecat: This journey is making me feel dead a second time. Awakened Bahamut: What d'you mean? This is easy! In the enemy base Ursamajor: I'm bored. Sunfish Jones: I know right? Metal Cyclone: We have new recruits. Just before the next scene, I just need to clarify enemies like Corrupted Valkyrie and Codename 'Red Riding' are evil clones. Cat God (Cool Dude): Are they star aliens? Metal Cyclone: They are Mesonomocyclone, Gardeneel Bros. and Axolotoly. Also another Cat God variant. Final Boss Giga-God (Cool dude): Hi. Gardeneel Bro 1: We eelness is off chart. Gardeneel Bro 2: I guess we're a variant of Henry? Henry: How so? Gardeneel Bros: We have a long range and we warp cats forwaard! Henry: Sure, whatever. Big Sal: Ooooh, a Axolotol! Axolotoly: Me have strong attack. Me only attack every 4 minutes. Me have fast speed. Me have Barrier. Big Sal: Ok. Mesonomocyclone: Hi dad! Super Cosmic Cyclone: I have never seen you a day in my life. Red Variety Bear: Message! Mammothe: What is it? Drac-owl-la: Curiosty is over 900- Zang Roo: DON'T. Those Guy 1: It says we need to go to a place. So they go to the place. The Face: Wait for me! Metal Cycone: I'm too slow! Eventually... Cat: Enemy alert! Doge: Cat alert! Doge and Cat: What're you doing here? Cat and Doge: A message. Dat and Coge: Same reason? Mysterious voice: Good little slaves. Doge and Cat: We are not slaves! Filibuster Obstructa: I have this covered. Cats, get around 2000 range away from me. 40 seconds later.... Filibuster Obstructa: Ok, I'm ready. (shoots ball of energy and it explodes) Mysterious Voice: Stupid, that did nothing. Filibuster Obstructa: Hijehibjehibjebuwha? Mysterious Voice then shows up, and looks like a shadowy Filibuster Obstruca. Shadow Obstructa: This is a perfect vessel. Filibuster Obstruca: WHY YOU LITTLE! Shadow Obstructa: Silence. Shadow Obstruca then shoots a fully-charged energy ball, in the timespan of 5 seconds. Filibuster Obstruca: Lol I have 2 million health. That only does 1 million damage. Shadow Obstructa: I'll kill you! Assassin Bear: Not so fast! (smacks Shadow Obstructa X20) Shadow Obstructa: Good, a stronger and faster vessel. Shadow Obstruta then turns into a shadow bear. Shadow Bear: Why not fight somebody your own type? Maglev Cat: Get on me Jizo! With your moving castle by the way. I can handle the weight. Kasa Jizo: Phew, with that unit change button, I can change on the fly! Kasa Jizo gets on Maglev and rides on him with his castle. Kasa Jizo: Take this! (shoots lazer) Shadow Bear: OW! Raging Bahamut: Now's my chance! Shadow Bear: What the- Raging bahamut: RAGHELULULU Shadow Bear: A good vessel. Shadow Bear then turns into Shadow Bahamut Metal Doge: Idiot. He has the third highest HP! Cat God (Good one): Want me to do a lightning strike? Then give me cat food. Cat: Fine. (Gives cat food) Cat God (Good one): And a one! A two! A BOOM! Shadow Bahamut: That did nothing. Crazed Mohawk Cat (evil): DIE! Crazed Eraser Cat (evil): DIE! Crazed Jameria Cat (evil): DIE! Queen B: Locked and loaded! 20 seconds later Crazed Mohawk Cat (evil): WHY WON'T HE DIE! Shadow Bahamut: I only take damage from anything EXCEPT Alien and Traitless. Boraphim: Do you know what? I hate you! WE ALL hate you! You're so sophisticated! You used fancy-shamcy words probably found from reading the whole thesaurus 5 times every hour! Shadow Bahamut: I'll kill you next! UltraBaaBaa: Nah, kill me first. I think you're a bi- Shadow Bahamut: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! 25 seconds later Shadow Bahamut: WHY WON'T YOU DIE! UltraBaaBaa: 255k HP barrier. Shadow Bahamut: Oh for- OH MY GOODNESS! Marinmizu: Ooooh, an Alien enemy! Heavy Assault C.A.T: Oooooh, a Black enemy! Headmistress Jeanne ψ: Finally, a floating enemy for me eradicate. Shadow Bahamut: Uh oh. Shadow Bahamut gets destroyed by the three. Shadow Bahamut: I need a stronger vessel. Final Boss Giga-God (Cool dude): JUST DIE! Cat God (good one): I'll have him face a baby boom! He does a baby boom, resulting in many enemies and cats Cat God (evil one): I did one too! Shadow Bahamut: GOOD GOLLY! He then gets beaten up. Shadow Bahamut: No matter..... I'll be back...it only takes...a matter...of time... He then phases into the ground. Cat: Well, that was hard. But atleast today was different. Thanks, Mysterious Creature! Mysterious Voice: Shaddup. Doge: Well, what do we do now? Do we...fight? Or.... Cat: Let's just go home. Doge: Ok. The End (Sorry if it's bad... i'm not a good story writer. But, don't just spam the comments. Also, sorry if it's a bad idea. Category:Blog posts